


Just a little Kingdom AU verse

by xshamirx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erica and Boyd are alive, F/M, Fluff, I wanna say kingdoms AU?, Im so bad at these, M/M, Peter is a manwhore, War, what even, when is he never
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshamirx/pseuds/xshamirx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am on winter vacations and decided I need something to pass the time with. I'll add additional tags as we go along, basically its a huge world and will cover various kingdoms across a large continent (I don't want to say game of thrones esque... but yea... that)</p><p>Derek is from the Royal house from the Kingdom of the Moon, and he's also having a secret romance with the Book Keeper's assistant, shhh... What starts as trying to find a way to fix one shocking reveal ends up culminating in one huge journey to save an entire kingdom and prevent a continental war! So what happens when a Book keeper with a secret, his apprentice, his secret, two guards who should know better and one who clearly doesn't, a royal, a runaway heir, just a regular runaway and a scream try to save their whole world? Well whatever happens, you can be sure it won't be dull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Book Keeper's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta and wrote this after an idea popped into my head. I already have plotted alot in my head so tell me if you like where this is going (or you think its going!)

Prologue 

The kingdom of the Moon was located on the peninsula to the north. Named the great fang because of the way it jutted outward, it was ruled over by the Hales. The Kingdom of the moon was populated majorly by werewolves. Some humans lived there too, most of the relatives of a werewolf themselves. The kingdom of the Moon kept itself isolated for the most part. The only kingdom that touched its border was the kingdom of the Masters. They kept to themselves mostly and in all actuality they were less of a kingdom and more like a few tribes all loyal to one of their own whom they had elected. Masters were those who controlled a Kanima. Werewolf bites didn’t always go according to plan. When a Kanima resulted from the bite of an Alpha they were given over to the Masters. They would then elect either one of the few humans in their realm, or find someone else to be the master of the newly made kanima. It wasn’t the greatest arrangement. Some of those in the Kingdom of the moon whispered ‘slaves’ when no one was listening… but werewolves have excellent hearing. They heard… they always heard.

But the Masters were a buffer between the Kingdom of the Moon and the lower realms and for that they were tolerated. The Kingdom of the Moon was ruled over by the Hales. An old werewolf clan and one of pure blooded lineage. Werewolves here were born, not bitten. The current queen was Cindel Hale. The royal house included her eldest daughter, Talia, her son, Peter, and Talia’s children; Laura, Derek and Cora. 

It was a day like most others… which meant Derek had a headache.

“To Balon Derek! BALON! He’s like a hundred!”

“Sixty-eight actually…” he hears his uncle mutter beside him as he bites into his apple. Laura leers at him. 

It was their normal family breakfast. They breakfast room (and seriously, who needed a whole room just for one meal of the day? But his great grandfather has built this place so they might as well live here.) overlooked the ocean and thus the sunrise always shone inside. A wooden table, originally meant for more than just the three of them, was situated in the middle, to catch the rays of the rising sun and reflect them all over the rest of the room. In the middle of the table was an assortment of different foods and pastries. One of the privileges of being in the royal family. You get pampered. 

“Whatever! Why would grandmother want to marry me off to… him!?” Laura moaned as her head hit the desk. It was sort of odd for Derek to see her like this. Hale women were fierce. His mother could go claw to claw with any man in the kingdom. Laura had inherited that trait, able to be evil with a smile. Even Cora was garnering a reputation for being another Hale not to be trifled with. But however dangerous they were, they were still citizens of the crown. Which mean they had to do what the queen wanted. And what Cindel Hale wanted for her granddaughter, was a marriage to one Balon Grisalegria. Who infact, was 68.

“He’s the current head of the next oldest pureblood werewolf family. I doubt your wonderful grandmother was thinking about your feelings in this.” Said Peter as he took another bite of his apple. “Why am I even eating this?”

“Why aren’t you married then?!” Accused Laura. Peter shrugged his shoulders.

“Can’t ever imagine why.”

“It’s because every time she tries, Peter ends up sleeping with his betrothed’s father or aunt of some other relative causing a scandal that has to be covered up.” Says one Talia Hale as she walks into the room with an air of reverence. She is the crown heir after all.

“Lies, all lies.” Says Peter as he spits out the apple. “Seriously… where is the bacon?”

“You ate it all last night when you came in from your after hour activities of drinking and whoring.” Deadpans Derek, because seriously… how is this his life?

“Oh yeah. I remember now. Well no, that’s a lie, I don’t remember anything… except maybe… I want to say Paula… then again it could have been a Paul…” 

“Laura, your grandmother is just thinking about the good of the kingdom.” Talia speaks to her daughter, completely ignoring her brother.

“Yea well maybe it’s time she gives over thinking about the kingdom to you, and starts to focus on keeping her bowel movements in check.” Talia’s head drops as a small laugh escapes her throat.

“Laura Hale, where did I go wrong in raising you?” She smiles at her eldest. “Come along, finish your breakfast, your grandmother wants us in the meeting hall to go over the yearly budget.”

“Yay my life.” Laura smirks in sarcasm as she gets up to follow her mother. Talia turns at the last second to look at the men in her family. 

“Peter, I trust you remember that you’re still technically under house arrest from your latest betrothal attempt?”

“Naturally sweet sister.” Peter waves his hand in the air for emphasis. 

“Good, then you can help Cora with her history lessons today. I’ll tell mother as much and I’m sure she’ll want to stop by later this evening to inquire about it.” 

Peter’s smile falls from his face, replaced with a scowl.

“You make our mother proud.” He replies coldly.

“Insults will get you nowhere.” She says as she exits. Derek takes that as his cue to leave as well.

“And where are you going so early in the morning?” ask peter as he scans the table for something edible.

“Studying in the library. Unlike you, some of us rather not be a disappointment to the Hale name.”

“This family is far too boring.” Peter replies as he grabs a leg of chicken before tentatively sniffing it and putting it down again.

Derek ignores him and starts walking to the library. As soon as he’s in the hall he spots Boyd and Erica making out against the wall. 

“Ahem.” He clears his throat. Both continue as if they didn’t hear him at all. He sighs because really… his life. “If you want to take they day off and screw like rabbits in the broom closet I can tell you right now I’m more than okay with it.” 

Erica pulls away from Boyd and looks over at him. “Wasn’t enjoying the show Derek?”

“How is it you two are ALWAYS in the mood?” he asks as he begins walking away, presently Boyd shows up on his left side and Erica on his right. 

“It’s what happens when you have a sex drive.” She smiles at Boyd. Boyd smiles back at her.

“Do you know what that is Derek? A sex drive? This thing that makes you want to rip of someone’s clothes and jus-“ A red faced Boyd covers Erica’s mouth with his hand and looks at everywhere but Derek. Derek’s eyebrows go up but he doesn’t say anything.

Presently they reach the library antitheater. There is a small corridor that leads to the main doors. Derek comes to stand just outside the corridor. Inside on a stool is the library guard… who is sleeping. Derek looking at him and is tempted to roar at him because seriously. He’s supposed to be on guard. It’s what guards do! But the decision is taken out of his hands when Erica takes off her shoe and hits him off his stool.

“PANCAKES!” Scott shouts as he crashes to the floor. He looks up and with sleep still in his eyes he looks at the three werewolves waiting.

“Oh his Derek.” Scott smiles at him yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stands up and stretches before looking at their impatient faces.

“Hmm? Oh right.” He turns around and opens the door and shouts, “DANNY! IT’S DEREK!” Before taking a seat on the stool again. “Sup dude?” Erica rolls her eyes and Derek is tempted to do the same when Danny walks out. 

“Good morning my lord.” He says. Derek smirks. 

“Danny, you are literally the only one who refers to me by my proper title.” He smiles at the castle’s main researcher and keeper of books.

“Yea well I’m hoping for a promotion someday.” He smiles bashfully. Danny was a human from the Kingdom of Gold five years ago. He came to the Kingdom of the moon to study under the last Keeper of books, Derek’s Father. Suffice to say a little after he came here the spot opened up and Danny has forever been trying to live up to Michael Hale’s Legacy. Truth be told he has surpassed that and created a new one of his own. Though ever humble, Danny will always say that he was just happy to make the Hale family proud. Five years later, Danny was still human, but had indeed done them all proud.

“The only other position that’s higher than keeper of books is the keeper of laws and I doubt you’d want to spend time alone with my uncle.” Derek smirked. Danny laughed a nice deep laugh.

“Yea you’re probably right.” He walked over and placed his hands over one of the floor stones before standing up and stepping aside. You may enter now my Lord.” He said, Derek rolled his eyes and walked in, the mountain ash barrier now broken. Danny was thee only one he could tolerate most mornings. Guy had a sense of calm and kickass about him.

It was protocol for their information, their books and secrets and genealogies to be safe from those who’d otherwise use it for harm. Therefore one of the first things Derek’s father had commissioned Danny to do was to find a way to protect it. Danny did, he was the one who came up with an ingenious defence system. A ring of mountain ash underneath the floor, only to be broken by someone who knew how, (which was only Danny and his apprentice, seeing as the type of ash used could only be broken from inside. Another one of Danny’s breakthroughs) and inside the circle a werewolf guard who could be trusted, to deal with any humans who tried to come inside to break it (though why on earth Scott was chosen was anyone’s guess. Though Derek suspected his Mother had something to do with that). It was quite innovative. He was sad that his father never got to see his apprentice succeed so wonderfully. 

Danny resealed the barrier after all three of them were inside. “Come for more lessons on… biology … my Lord?” Danny choked out sarcastically. Derek stiffened a little. “Ehrm… yea. I’ll be in the usual alcove. Just send your apprentice with the books like always.”

“Like always.” Danny smirked and walked away, gesturing for Boyd and Erica to follow. “Come on guys, I have some books I need help moving. I’m sure Derek could spare some of his guard’s supernatural strength. He’s perfectly safe inside here. Well from anyone who might want to cause him… pain.” Derek cringed… he was wrong, Danny was pure evil.

Erica and Boyd looked at each other, smiled like they knew some hidden secret (nope, Derek is not thinking about that) and walked away without a backward glance.  
Derek turned and walked down an aisle of books, not entertaining what his guards and book keeper might or might not know. 

The royal library was impressive. A giant dome of glass allowed natural sunlight to pour in during the days it wasn’t raining. There were three stories, the top two contained shelves upon shelves of books, the bottom one had seating areas and more shelves in the middle. To the back was Danny’s work room and the store room and some other rooms Derek never ventured into (There was always wolfsbane or mountain ash or some other thing Danny was working on. It was a bit dangerous for wolves.) On the second story (where Derek was heading to) were some little alcoves and rooms where one could go to sit and study at ones leisure if one were so inclined. Derek climbed the steps and walked down and isle of books ad entered a small alcove with a window overlooking the courtyard. They were high up enough that if Derek were to stand right beside the window anyone looking up would know someone was in there but wouldn’t be able to tell who. As it were, Derek went over to a very familiar desk and leaned against it, waiting. Some books were still here from yesterday, strewn across the floor as if pushed off the desk in haste. That brought a blush to his face and he looked away. He head a pair of feet walking down the aisle outside the hallway and he unconsciously stood a little straighter, tensed his arms a bit. What? He had nice arms, he was allowed to show them off! A figure appeared around the corner holding three books. Derek smiled at him.  
“Need some help?”

The figure rolled his eyes. “Care to explain why my boss made me bring you three books on the male anatomy?” Derek’s face flushed in embarrassment. 

“Umm…” he stammered, but he didn’t have to worry, the figure smiled at him, walked over and placed the books on the table next to him.

“Like you wouldn’t be an expert on that subject already.”

Derek rolled his eyes hard at that. “Smooth Stiles, real smooth.” He said before he reached out and captured his mouth with a kiss.


	2. The Book Keepers Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, who broke my boss?” Stiles asked, walking over to where they were. All of their heads whipped over to see them coming. Normally Erica and Boyd would have some remark, but now they looked just glad to see Derek. Ofcourse it was Scott who asked the obvious question.
> 
> “Stiles… why does it smell like you and Derek just had a lot of sex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we start to get into the plot. Still have some backstory (and honestly we'll get backstory in almost all of the upcoming chapters, but the plot is starting to make an appearance).
> 
> I was in a food coma due to pizza hut's all you can eat so after I woke up I wrote a lil bit. Hope you like it.
> 
> Mistakes are all my own seeing as I have no Beta yet.

“So, who was it this time?” Stiles asked Derek. They were on the ground, Stiles was laying down next to Derek, his head pillowed on his bicep. The wooden floor beneath them covered by a rug. It wasn’t there last time, which meant either Danny or Stiles put it there. For the life of him Derek hopes it was Stiles.

“Mmmm?” Derek peeps out. He’s content with lying on the ground. After a wonderful session of… the male anatomy, he and Stiles had been content to just cuddle on the ground for a while. Derek can’t really remember the last time he felt so at ease. Not since his father died in the war anyway.

His feelings for Stiles hadn't just blossomed overnight. After only a year of being an apprentice book keeper, Danny had been certified a legitimate book keeper (the youngest in history, partly since they really needed one and partly because Danny had fucking earned it) and had been given the go ahead to hire his own apprentice. Some had come to inquire about it but Danny already had his eyes on someone. Thus it was that he send a raven to the Kingdom of Gold with a job proposal and within the month one Stiles Stilinski had shown up on the gate of the citadel asking for Danny. Derek knew it was partly because Stiles had made Danny promised him to try and get Stiles a job in the Kingdom of the moon to reunite him with his best friend (Scott) if he ever could; and partly because Stiles already had the makings of a damn good book keeper.

Anyone who wanted to be a Book Keeper would first train by himself, pouring over tomes and tomes for five years. After which they would seek apprenticeship for another 5 before gaining the title. When Stiles showed up he already had a year of apprentice ship under his belt. Over the next three years Stiles worked diligently under Danny. They had more of a partnership than an apprenticeship going on there, but no one paid any attention to it. How they operated the royal library worked. 

When Derek first laid eyes on Stiles he thought he looked sorta attractive, in that flailing-limbs and too-much-talking kinda way. He didn’t pay much mind to him at first. He was more preoccupied trying to survive his sisters and his uncle to really pay much mind to anyone really. When Derek started to take an interest in history, he started going to the library more often. He got acquainted with Danny and with Danny’s apprentice, Stiles. First thought of Stiles? He needed a mouth filter. Stiles knew who Derek was, he just didn’t really care. He befriended Derek, helped him out finding books and annoyed him to no end whenever Derek was dumb enough to ask him his opinion on anything. 

Derek found himself staring at Stiles’ face more often. Rereading the same paragraph over and over because his mind was on the moles on his neck. Derek found himself getting excited about his library time. And people noticed. His guards for one found out that he was generally more happy when going and coming from the library. The evil bastards used this information to get away with more things but honestly, Derek couldn’t find it in himself to care. Danny had taken to finding odd jobs for Boyd and Erica whenever they all came over so Derek could be alone with is books (and stiles). He didn’t know if he appreciated the gesture, or not. But it was Danny, that guy was too nice to have ulterior motives right? In short he started liking Stiles a lot more than he was willing to admit. It was nice to know someone who treated him like a regular person. (He could count the number of people who did that and weren’t his family, on his hands. One hand even! And they were usually all in the library at the same time.) He didn’t think too much of it until one day Stiles came over, sat down on the opposite side of the table from him and asked:

“So Derek, I hear you like the D.”

“Jesus! Stiles, what kinda comment is that?!” Derek had sputtered, his face going a bright shade of red and looking everywhere but at Stiles. Stiles for his part smiled an excited smile before continuing.

“Good, now that that’s all cleared up, you maybe wanna have dinner tomorrow on the east balcony? The one that’s overlooking the sea? I’ll even pay for dinner and everything.” Derek forced himself to look at Stiles to see if this was all some sort of trick. He found nothing but a shy sort of nervousness about him. It was endearing as hell and Derek found himself replying with a sort of hopefulness in his voice.

“Stiles, if we have dinner in the castle then the servants will bring the food and everything is going to be free…” Stiles smiled and Derek found that he really liked the way Stiles face lit up like that. Fuck, well there goes all his plausible deniability, because he would really like Stiles to keep smiling at him like that. 

“Perfect, awesome. So tomorrow then?”

Derek just nodded. Ever since then (and maybe before then, because Derek is nothing if not oblivious) he was smitten. They hung out outside of the library for a good month before dicks were involved in their more intimate moments. After that, well… Let it never be said that Derek doesn’t, indeed, really like the D.

“Peter, who was it he was engaged to?” Stiles asks again. 

“Joeffrey... something.“ Derek mutters against Stiles’ head as he kisses his hair. 

“I heard that guys one major asshole.” Stiles’ face scrunches up in disgust before he sighs and starts to get up.

“No, don’t go-“ Derek reaches for Stiles and Stiles finds himself dragged down again.

“Derek, there is nothing more than I would rather do that stay here, smelling of sex and books. Two of my greatest loves really, but I need to get back to my research. Danny has been working me hard all this month and if I want to have enough free time to leave this library before the full moon tomorrow night and have a proper date with you, I’ll need to finish everything; infact he should be wondering where I am about now.”

“I have a feeling that Danny already knows.” Derek admits, the rug had really made it clear to him.

“If he knows it’s because you are one really loud guy in the sack. I’d be surprised if the queen didn’t hear you.” Stiles said as he started to rise again.

“Stiles, those sounds were coming from you.” Derek deadpans as he forces himself to get up aswell. Stiles stops midway from putting his clothes back on.

“Oh yeah… well shit.” Derek laughs and leans over to kiss him. As a shout from Scott bellowed from the entrance. “DANNY!”

“Someone else coming into the library?” asked Derek as he finished putting on his clothes. Stiles looked over at him and frowned.

“We don’t usually get visitors, this is the royal library after all. Probably just someone come to leave a message for Danny or something.” 

“Let’s go down anyhow.” Derek said, he wanted to ask Erica to go look for food for them all. He felt like staying in the library for a bit more. 

They both walked down to see Erica, Boyd and Scott looking at Danny, who was pacing up and down muttering ‘fuck’ every now and again.

“Alright, who broke my boss?” Stiles questioned, walking over to where they were. All of their heads whipped over to see them coming. Normally Erica and Boyd would have some remark, but now they looked just glad to see Derek. Ofcourse it was Scott who asked the obvious question.  


“Stiles… why does it smell like you and Derek just had a lot of sex?”

Derek stopped mid walk and Stiles straight on fell before he stood up again quickly and just blushed really red and fuck if Derek wasn’t turned on all over again. He literally just sexed up this kid and here he is feeling horny like a teenager again. They had been dating for about 5 months now, this phase of wanting to jump Stiles’ bones should be over by now! Erica smirked at him before Stiles answered.

“Umm, Scott, buddy… let’s focus on one problem at a time huh?” Stiles smiled awkwardly while Derek refused to meet anyone’s eyes. He needed to do something or this would turn into one giant conversation that he didn’t want to have just yet (for no other reason than Derek being awful at dealing with embarrassment. He either lashed out or landed himself in more embarrassment… neither of which were ideal). So he cleared his throat and tried to be civil about this:

“Stiles is right Scott, let’s focus on why Danny looks like he’s about to go on a date with Peter.” He said, proud that his voice didn’t betray any of his true feelings. Though he was a bit curious about what was happening with Danny.

At the sound of is name Danny’s eyes seemed to focus on Derek before seeming to finish fighting with himself; he sighed and for a second he looked… scared?  


“Ok, so no judging me. ANY of you.” He said as he started walking to his chambers. Derek took it a cue to follow. Falling inline to either side of him were Erica and Boyd; Stiles taking up the rear beside Scott, who was still trying to ask Stiles about his particular odour.

“So are you guys like boning?” He heard Scott whisper, Stiles did his best to pretend he didn’t hear. 

Presently they came to Danny’s chambers, he opened the door and continued inside. The wolves followed but covered their noses. The smell of wolfsbane was strong. They followed Danny inside a room filled with plenty of beakers and what seemed to be a random assortment of plants lying around. Danny quickly walked to another door and led the wolves down a spiral stair case and down to what appeared to be a hidden library. 

“Danny… why are these books apart?” Stiles asked tentatively, as Danny walked over to a shelf and started pushing it aside. It slid easily enough to reveal another door behind it. 

“These books do not exist.” He gave them all a pointed look. Before bending down and breaking a line of mountain ash infront of the door. He then stood up and pulled a key from his clothes and walked over and opened the room. A voice from inside could be heard.

“It better not be another book Danny, you have got to have something other than books to pass the time.” Said the voice of a guy. He walked out of the room and stopped short. “Why do I get the feeling we’re in trouble?”

“Everyone, this is Jackson.” Said Danny. Stiles whistled.

“Ok so you have a hot boy toy. Don’t worry Danny. No judgement. For solidarity I will let you know that I too have a certain affection of the dick. Something about a trouser snake gets my gears tur-“ Derek shot a hand over Stiles’ mouth as Danny gave him a grateful look.

“I’m not his boy toy, tweedle dumbass.” Said Jackson as he leaned against the book shelf. The light from a single lit torch beside him cast odd shadows on the bare walls. 

“Question.” Started Derek. “Why was Jackson behind a mountain ash barrier?”

Danny sighed, he had to get this over with anyway. Though he hoped Jackson could reign in his bitchiness for a few moments till he could explain it all.

“Jackson got himself bitten by an Alpha werewolf.” exhaled Danny. Stiles removed Derek’s hand from his mouth.

“Ok so your not boy toy is a werewolf, rude, but a werewolf. Still not seeing the problem here Danny.”

“I do.” It was the first words Erica had spoken since coming into Danny’s chamber. Stepping infront of Derek protectively, “Because Danny said that Jackson was bitten by a werewolf, not that Jackson WAS a werewolf.”

It took a moment for Derek to realize what was wrong with that sentence. That’s when it clicked. If Jackson wasn’t dead but he wasn’t a werewolf; that meant…

“YOU HAVE A KANIMA IN THE ROYAL LIBRARY! DANNY, ARE YOU INSANE?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there were alot of loose ends in this one. Who was at the door? What is Jackson doing in a cell? And who do Derek and Stiles think they're fooling?! Answers (and more questions) coming in the next chapter. 
> 
> Comments are loved (seriously, leave a comment), and hope you guys are liking where this is going :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so I just wanted to set up the whole environment for you guys. We'll find out what starts the whole mess with everything next chapter. Comments and feed back are loved! Seriously, critique me!
> 
> Also your support would be nice cuz i get writers block sooo bad!


End file.
